Pokeagents in: The First Mission
by tillerian
Summary: Umbreon, the leader of the Pokeagents, tells us how the Pokeagents were formed and their first mission. They must go around the world to stop an evil plan that could destroy all pokemon.
1. The Formation of the Pokeagents

The First Mission Part I

The Formation of the Pokeagents

This is a top secret file on the Pokeagents, authorized personnel only!

If you have opened this file, then you must be wondering, how did the Pokeagents form up? Well, this is the right file you are looking at.

Name: Umbreon

Age???

Power: dark

My name is Umbreon, the leader of the pokeagents. We are Espeon, Skipper the mudkip, Blazekin, Treeko, and me. How were we formed? I'm about to tell you.

First, we'll start on our past based on my view:

Before we were born, an Umbreon and an Espeon fell in love, got married, and had two kids: Me (Umbreon) and my brother, Espeon. Now, we were normal pokemon, not civilized pokemon. We didn't talk, live like a human, live in a house, and we relied on humans. We weren't pokemon that belonged to a trainer, but we weren't wild either. We were lab pokemon used for testing. We were happy, very happy.

But one day, a horrible lab accident, caused by a failed pokemon experiment, occurred. The entire lab was destroyed and everyone, including my parents, died. Espeon and I were the only ones who survived. So, we were on our own.

We decided to go to the wild, but we could never get used to it. We eventually gave up and headed to the city where the humans lived. It was a nightmare! People were getting scared, shooing us, trying to catch us, even throw us back into that horrible place they call the wild.

So, one night, Espeon and I agreed to do something about it in a way where we can't be treated like wild pokemon, nor become one. So then we decided that instead of being pokemon that lived with humans, we'll be pokemon that lived like humans. We knew this was possible for us, because we heard that some pokemon did live that way, but they were so rare. But if they could do it, we could do it.

So immediately the next day, we got some books, mostly dictionaries, encyclopedias, and thesauruses, lying on the ground and train ourselves to talk, read, write, and think on our own. It was hard, but it was worth it. We even hung around humans to learn how to pronounce words. Espeon listened in to people at the beach, mostly surfers, to learn to speak. That's why he has his surfer accent, he usually says something like "Dude, we're like totally going surfin', man!"

We tried hard. Then, we did it. We learned to read, write, and talk like a human in perfect, fluent English. But still, people treated us like pokemon, but lesser people did, and we didn't know why.

One day as we were walking in the city, we ran into Skipper the mudkip, Blazekin, and Treeko. They were pokemon who went through the same things we did, but they were STUPID! When we saw them talking, they were doing poorly, they were still trying to talk, read, and write. So, we decided to go over there and meet them:

"Hey, there" I said.

"WAH! A black thing and a purple thing!" said Skipper

"What do you want with us? Leave us alone!" said Treeko

"Relax, we came here to meet you" I said

"Meet us?" asked Blazekin

"Totally, dude" said Espeon

"Oh, then I'm Skipper! I'm a mudkip" said Skipper

"I'm Blazekin" said Blazekin

"I'm Treeko" said Treeko

"My name is Umbreon" I said "and this is my brother, Espeon"

"Surf's up, dude" said Espeon.

"Cool! You can talk!" said Skipper

"I've noticed that you guys are having trouble with talking, reading, and writing" I said "So, we're here to help you out"

"Really" said Treeko

"Totally, dude" said Espeon "We're like, totally goin' to teach you how it goes down"

"Cool! I'm Skipper! I'm a mudkip" said Skipper

"I'm Blazekin" said Blazekin

"And I'm Treeko" said Treeko

"Yeah, we know that" I said

"You guys can hang with us, dudes" said Espeon

"But, I don't want to die" said Skipper

"No, no, he means you can stick with us" I said

"I got glue to help us with that" said Treeko

I sighed and said "What I mean is, you can be with us"

"Cool! We got two new friends" said Blazekin.

So, as the days went by, we taught them how to read and write. When they finally learned, we made a bond. So, we stuck together. Then, we finally found out why those humans were still treating us like wild pokemon, we didn't have a civilized license. If a pokemon has a civilized license, then it is legally a civilized pokemon. That means that pokemon knows how to live like a human and be like a human, so it's treated like a human 100 percent. We went to Konito island to get a civilized license from professor Oak. A nice guy, he even said that there was an island in between the four island where all the civilized pokemon lived. Then, we decided to move there, all was happy. Until they came.

A portal that came from another dimension opened up and out they came and adapted to the life style. They were pokemon-like creatures but had a human mind, and they wanted to destroy all the pokemon and take their place. They were the digimon, digital monsters. Digimon were almost like us pokemon, but, unlike they know how to talk, read, and write, they can evolve (called Digivolve), and de-evolve, and they can evolve into bigger, nastier creatures. The digimon wanted to destroy all the pokemon and take their place, and the pokemon wanted to destroy all the digimon and keep their place. Thus, the Poke-Digi war began.

Their leader, Augumon, (For some odd reason all their names ended in mon), put some digimon into the forest and cities, and took, stole, even killed pokemon. But the pokemon did fight back. The results on who was winning pushed back and forth as the time went by. We weren't sure who was going to win.

Life was horrible for us! We had to stay on the civilized island, because, fortunately for us, the digimon had no idea that that's where a lot of pokemon were. We stood watching and waiting for something to happen.

Then, we heard that one pokemon had the cojones to actually go up and steal information from the digimon. Unfortunately, he was killed by the big 7, the highest digimon whose leader was the leader of all the pokemon, Augumon. Then, we thought it over and then decided to do the same thing. But Espeon, Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko hesitated because there was a high risk of us getting killed. So, before we went into battle, we started training and training and training. Then, we became strong enough to risk it. We started to join in fighting back.

Then, one day, we defeated a digimon, but we heard something over their intercom.

"Run that by me again, Augumon, what is (zzzz zzz) again?" said one voice

"I told you, already, G(zzz zzz)mon" said Augumon on the intercom "We're going to go to different places around the world. Each of us will be in a different division. You will (zzzz zzzz) while I will (zzzz zzz). B(zzzz zzzz)mon will be in China, P(zzzz zzzz) will be in Africa, P(zzzz zzzz)mon will be in the great plains of America, G(zzzz zzzz) will be in New York City, and you will be in the Himalayas. Got it?"

"Got it"

Then, the intercom turned off. We were wondering what they were up to. Then, we thought about that pokemon who died earlier. Then, we decided to do what he did. See what they're up to, and stop them. But we knew we had to leave the poke island, that's the island in where all the pokemon are, and go to different places around the world. We decided to go to China first. That's when we started our first ever mission, though we didn't realize it yet. This is the start of our careers as agents.

To be continued…


	2. The Bird in HongKong

The First Mission Part II

The Bird in Hong-Kong

When we packed our bags and left, we bid everyone farewell and started out. Now that we knew what we were doing, we needed to know how to get there. It was really simple, Espeon thought it was a good idea to disguise Blazekin as a human, and we were put in pet carriers to pretend we were his "pets". We rode an airplane to Hong-Kong China. When we reached our destination, we got off the plane and walked around for anything suspicious.

"Dude, China" said Espeon "I can totally get into some things here. Chinese food, babes in kimonos, sumo wrestling, Chinese writing, that fat dude, Buddha, dragons, babes in kimonos…"

"We need to be on our toes" I said "It's pretty crowded here, so stick together, don't get lost, stay on task, and keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

"Does this look suspicious?" asked Skipper handing me a newspaper

I looked at the picture of the newspaper and saw a bird-like creature. I couldn't tell what it was, because it was blured and I couldn't read Chinese.

"That picture looks very odd" I said

"The picture?" asked Skipper "I was talking about the paper thing. What is it?"

"Dude, it's like, a newspaper. You read what's going on, dude" said Espeon.

"It can't be a newspaper" said Skipper "newspapers have words on them"

"Those are words" I said "They're Chinese words"

"What kind of words are there?" asked Treeko

"Dude, there's like English, the one we know, French, German, Dutch, and that other language from that country above the United States I can't understand" said Espeon.

"That country is Canada" I said "And they mostly speak English"

"Oh, totally, dude" said Espeon "I dig that, Umbreon"

"Hey, what's that paper thing, Umbreon?" asked Treeko

"It's a newspaper, in Chinese words" I said

"Oh, cool" said Treeko

"Back on subject" I said "There's a picture of a bird thing on here, but I don't know what it's about. Let's try looking around for someone who speaks English"

"This English that you speak" said a voice from behind "I speak English and Chinese fluently"

"That was fast" I said

It was a Chinese citizen.

"Dude, can you, like, translate this for us?" said Espeon

"Most certainly, four-legged one" said the Chinese man.

I gave him the newspaper and he started reading.

"Bird-like monster attacks every pokemon-related things in town with other monsters. Sights were seen yesterday, unconfirmed reports say that get your car rental today. Chinese release cars at a cheaper price and we are investigating the incident, now. Forgive me, there is a hole in the newspaper" said the Chinese man "But I can tell you that you pokemon are not safe, leave this city now"

"That bird is the reason why we came here" I said

"Oh, then good luck" said the Chinese man.

He walked off.

"Dude, that bird thing must be, like totally, a digimon" said Espeon.

"The question is, where will it strike next?" I asked.

"Can I go pee?" asked Blazekin "I haven't said a word in this story and I gotta go bad!"

"There's a bathroom over there" I said directing Blazekin.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't need to go anymore" said Blazekin.

"Dude, that is like sick, man" said Espeon.

Then, I spotted a dragon costume coming through the city, it stopped for a rest, then I saw Skipper next to it. He raised his back, right foot and I went and snatched him away before he could do anything.

"Skipper, let's not pee on the dragon" I said

"Sorry, Umbreon" said Skipper.

Then, he peed on me.

After I tried my best to stay calm before exploding at Skipper, I went and washed myself. Then, we went around the city to find out what was going on. Then, we heard a scream of civilians running for their lives. We decided to find out what was going on. Then we saw them, an army of birds going everywhere attacking people. We didn't know what was happening, but it probably have something to do with that bird-like creature we saw on the paper. If you've seen _The Birds_, this would be a scary event for you, because it was like living it, in Hong-Kong. We decided to fight back against the birds. I used numerous amounts of faint attack, Espeon used phybeam, Skipper used surf, Blazekin used fire blast, and Treeko used cut. Half of them were finished off, we were winning! This felt good if you thought you were living _The Birds_ because you were fighting back and winning.

Then we heard a loud voice that yelled "STOP!"

Then, the birds stopped. Then, out of the sky came a pink bird, and floated above our heads.

"Pokemon, in Hong-Kong?" said the bird "Well, now, things are getting interesting. I am Biyomon, and I'm a digimon, one of the big 7"

"So, you're the one causing all the trouble in Hong-Kong" I said

"Duh"

"Dude, why?" asked Espeon

"Because, we want to get rid of all pokemon in every part of the world" said Biyomon

"Dude, you're not getting away with this" said Espeon

"I AM NOT A DUDE! I'M A GIRL, CAN'T YOU TELL?" Biyomon yelled.

"Well, we're here to stop you" I said "and there is nothing that can get in our way"

"Well, then, stop me, if you can"

She started flying around, but Skipper shot her down with a water gun.

"That was easy" said Skipper "That was fun, too"

"Is that it?" I asked

"No, I was just getting started until brainless, here, decided to ruin my dramatic scene" said Biyomon

"Who cares?" I asked

"I CARE, DIMWIT!" Yelled Biyomon

Biyomon flew up in the air and said "Biyomon, Digivolve to…" she changed shape into a giant red bird "…Birdramon"

"Uh-oh, that looks nasty, guys get ready" I said

We started to attack her, left and right. She blew us away with her wings. Then, we had an idea. We surrounded her on all sides and started faking her out. She was confused on which one of us will attack and which one would fake out. She was so confused she put her guard down. Then, we all attacked her at the same time. And she went down, then she de-evolved back to Biyomon.

"What? I was defeated that easily, by 5 pokemon?" she asked herself.

"Now tell me" I said "What are you guys up to?"

"That's for me to know and for you morons to never find out" she said.

Biyomon used all the energy she had left in her and flew away.

"We did it!" said Blazekin "We defeated one of the big 7!"

"Yep, but we've got a long way to go" I said

"Where to now, Umbreon?" asked Espeon

"Next stop, the great plains" I said

"Cool! The Wild West! We're going to be cowboys!" said Treeko

"Not really, let's go" I said.

Then, we reached an air port and headed to the Great Plains in America.

To be continued…


	3. The Angel in the West

The First Mission Part III

The Angel in the West

We landed in Oklahoma of the U.S.A. There, we were in the middle of the great planes. We started walking at first, but we got tired. But we pressed on. If we were lucky, we could run into a city, or road. But none was found. Then, Espeon looked up, and saw something in the sky.

"Hey, Espeon" I said "What's up?"

"Dude, I thought I…" said Espeon "Seriously, dude, I thought I like, totally saw… Never mind, Umbreon"

"This place is hot" said Skipper

"Yay heat!" said Blazekin.

"Blazekin, it's burning me up" said Treeko "Hey! Cactus!"

Treeko came over and hugged the cactus. As much as I hated to admit it, I actually agreed with Treeko, the heat, not the hugging a cactus. After we pulled out all the pricks and hearing his screams of pain, I started to have a say in the heat.

"I'll tell you what" I said "This is nothing compared to a volcano, but this is still a little hot"

"A little?" asked Espeon "Dude, it's like, burning here!"

"Then we're going to have to pick up the pace a bit" I said.

We kept going on and on and on. It was agonizing! We were walking on forever. But, the farther we went, the stronger feeling I got that we were being watched. I even mentioned it to the others.

"Hey, guys" I said "Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"I don't know about being watched, but I always get the strange feeling that I'm watching somebody" said Blazekin.

"Dude, Umbreon might have a point" said Espeon "We could, like, totally be being watched. But, like who?"

"What if it's a vulture?" asked Skipper "I heard all the horrible things they can do to you. Circling in the air, watching you, waiting for the right time to SNATCH YOU UP IN THE AIR! I'm scared"

"Don't be, Skipper" I said "We're pokemon, we can fight against vultures"

"What about loins, tigers, and bears?" asked Blazekin

"Oh crap!" said Treeko

"Dude, it's like 'oh my" said Espeon.

"I don't see any vultures" I said "So, I guess we're good, or we're being watched by something else"

"Why not me?" said a voice from behind

We turned around and saw a creature. It was yellow, four legs, had a rat-like appearance, and it had bat wings for ears.

"What are pokemon like you doing here?" he asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Patamon" said the creature.

"A digimon!" said Skipper

"Duh, I'm going to destroy you pokemon and show you all that digimon shall rule the world" said Patamon

"Not a chance" I said.

We all raced up to him, but something burst up in front of our faces. It was a trap! But, we were fine.

"What was that for?" asked Treeko

"Haha!" said Patamon "You've fallen for my trap!"

"Dude, it's like, defective, 'cause we're totally fine!" said Espeon.

"Oh no, you're not!" said Patamon "When you triggered that trap, you lost something important, your teamwork!"

"Explain" I said.

"That trap I set out for you kept you from battling together until you defeat us all, so if you want to take us out, you must battle one at a time!" said Patamon "I'm giving you the chance to choose who you want to send out for battle"

We huddled together.

"I don't know, guys, I think he's bluffing" I said

"I don't know, Umbreon, who knows what it could do if we did work together, so just to be safe…" said Skipper.

"Okay, so, who's going?" I asked

"I'll go" said Espeon "This'll be like, totally a piece of cake"

"Okay, Espeon, you're up" I said

"Good luck, Espeon" said Blazekin

We got up.

"Alright, you" I said "Espeon's up first"

"So be it" said Patamon

"Calabunga, dude" said Espeon.

Espeon and Patamon started fighting each other. Espeon started hitting him with swift. Eventually, Patamon got tired.

"Dude, you were totally easy" said Espeon.

"I'm not done yet" said Patamon

Then, Patamon flew up in the air and said "Patamon Digivolve to…" then he changed to a giant, human-like creature with four wings on his back, a helmet that covered his head, and a staff "Angamon"

Angamon swung his staff at Espeon and he took critical damage.

"I am more powerful, now" said Angamon "There's no way you can beat me without your friends"

"Come on, Espeon" I said "Hang in there"

Espeon used morning sun to heal himself and got up and started fighting against Angamon. He kept fighting him and fighting him. Then, Espeon finished him with phybeam.

"Defeated? When there was barely any description of the action?" said Angamon changing back to Patamon.

"Dude, you're like, totally defeated" said Espeon.

"Darn it! Who are you anyway?" asked Patamon

"Just some pokemon willing to stop you digimon at whatever you're doing. I'm Umbreon" I said

"I'm Espeon" said Espeon

"I'm Skipper the Mudkip" said Skipper.

"I'm Blazekin" said Blazekin

"And I'm Treeko" said Treeko

"Now, you tell us, what are you up to?" I asked

"You're going to have to defeat the other 5" said Patamon

Patamon flew away.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Skipper

"We go to Africa next" I said

"Yeah, but first, can we like, totally get out of this desert?" asked Espeon

Espeon had a point, we had nowhere to go. So we kept walking and walking and walking until we found our way to Oklahoma city, then we went to an airport and headed off to Africa. Then, we knew that the tough times were ahead of us, because we can only battle individually now.

To be continued…


	4. The Giant in the Jungle

The First Mission Part IV

The Giant in the Jungle

It was then that we decided to go to Africa next. I've gotta tell you, it was full of jungles! We were in the jungle part of Africa, the Dominican Republic, to be exact. We started out a little slow to find out anything strange, but found nothing strange. There were many vicious animals in that forest, but we pokemon dominated. Then, we knew we needed some directions, so we went to a nearby village to find out if there really was something here. We went to the village chief and Espeon used his translating skills to guide us.

"Is there anything strange going on here?" I asked

"It is a powerful world out there, you must be careful" said the chief

"I know, but specifically, what is going on in the jungles?"

"There have been many things in the jungle lately, living plants, attacking vines, and bulletin board advertisement. We sent our best warriors to see, but none have returned"

"Where do we need to go?"

"Go into the forest, take a left, go strait for two miles, then go right, and that's all I can think of"

"Okay, thanks"

"While you are at it, please get those children of my freakin lawn! I can't take it anymore!"

"Okay"

After we drove those kids off, we went into the jungle to see what it was that made all those warriors disappear. As we got further down, we saw some dead corpses hanging from trees, then I knew something was up, and it wasn't that bulletin sign that advertised for lease.

"Dude, who in their right mind would put advertisement in the middle of a jungle" said Espeon.

"I don't know, customer-desperate business people, I guess" I said

"Who are these people?" asked Skipper

"They're dead warriors, victims of what we might be trying to find" I said

Then, Treeko started poking them with a stick.

"Hey, guys, check this out! I'm poking a dead person" said Treeko.

Then, Blazekin started poking it.

"This is fun!" said Blazekin

"Will you guys knock it off?" I said

"Dude, can't you guys see that he's, like, totally, kicked the bucket?" asked Espeon.

"Ew! His head fell off!" said Skipper

"Let's go, guys" I said

After I finally got Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko to stop poking the dead, we moved on. Then, suddenly, I thought I saw a plant move.

"Stand back, guys" I said "This could be ugly"

"Dude, it's like, a vine" said Espeon

"A vine that's moving way too much" I said.

Then, I used bite to cut it, nothing happened. Then, Treeko started hearing something.

"What's that?" he asked

He hopped over to a very strange looking flower.

"It smell pretty" he said

"That is one ugly plant" I said

"Totally, dude" said Espeon.

"I'm going to poke it" said Blazekin getting out a stick

Blazekin walked to the flower and poked it, nothing happened. He poked it harder, still nothing happened. Then, he whacked it so hard, that the stick flew out of his hand, hit me in the face, and Blazekin's hand hit the plant and it had a loud mushing sound, like dropping and anvil on a mushroom.

"Ow!" said the plant "That hurt, you freak! What do you think you're doing?"

The plant got up and it was the head of a green human-shaped plant thing, with purple claws.

"You guys should get back to work and…" the plant pause looked at us and said "You're not digimon! You're pokemon!"

"I think I figured it out by the time I was born" I said

"Wait, we're pokemon?" said Blazekin

"Uh, yeah" I said

"Holy crap! We're pokemon" said Skipper.

"Who would have known" said Treeko

"Yeah, we're pokemon" I said

"Dude, how could you forget that?" said Espeon "You're totally pokemon, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko said.

"Wait, there's something familiar about you guys" said the digimon "Aren't you those pokemon that defeated Biyomon and Patamon?"

"Matter of fact, we are" I said

"Well, you won't defeat me" said the digimon "I am Palmon, the digimon of plant and I will destroy you!"

"So you're the one causing all the trouble here" I said

"That's right, and from what I understand, only one of you can battle me" said Palmon

"Alright then" I said "Bl…"

"ME! ME! ME!" said Treeko hopping in.

"Treeko, I wasn't going to choose you" I said

"You weren't?" said Treeko

"Too late, already chosen!" said Palmon "Let the battle begin!"

Palmon shot out vines from her claws, but Treeko instantly dodged it and used cut to slice them.

"Ow! My nails! My beautiful nails! Ruined!" said Palmon "That's it! Time to take things up some notches!"

Then, she jumped in the air and said "Palmon, Digivolve to…" Then, she increased size to two times the size of the jungle, she looked like a cactus with a face and boxing gloves "Togemon!"

"Treeko, watch out, that thing's huge!" I said

"Cactus! Huge!" said Treeko

"Dude! Didn't you learn the last chapter?" asked Espeon.

Treeko ran in to huge Togemon, and got covered in pricks. Togemon was mad.

"Hey, you! Get off, freak!" said Togemon trying to shake him of her foot.

Then, she finally shook Treeko off. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything! So, I sat and watched. Then, the two started fighting and fighting, then, finally Treeko did a Giga drain. Then, Togemon went back to Palmon.

"How? How could I have been defeated by something so little and so stupid?" asked Palmon.

Treeko started picking his nose.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are…" I said

"The more bugers you get to pick from their noses" said Treeko

"Yeah, that's right" I said

"I'll get you yet!" said Palmon "I'll report to the boss!"

Palmon walked away.

"You did it, Treeko!" said Skipper

"Yay! Treeko!" said Blazekin

"Dude, you like, did it!" said Espeon

"Yep! I'm a master of nose picking" said Treeko

"Obviously" I said "Well, you did great on defeating that digimon"

"Oh, that, too" said Treeko.

"Where next, Umbreon?" asked Skipper

"We're going to New York city" I said

"Back to America, we go!" said Espeon

Then, we started to head out of the jungles of Africa, to the cement jungle of America, New York City.

To be continued…


	5. The New York Water Fight

The First Mission Part V

The New York Water Fight

Next, we decided to go to New York City, though I don't know why. Why is it always places like New York City, or Tokyo, Japan, or Hollywood? Why not other places like Atlanta, Georgia, or Nashville, Tennessee, or Toronto, Canada? Well, why should I complain? If they want their disasters there, then fine, have it there. Oh, wait, I mean, have it there, but we're going to stop you. Anyway, when we reached New York City, the traffic was horrible! The worst traffic I've ever seen. So, we decided to walk. There, we saw the tallest building in the country, the Empire State Building. But, nothing was going on there, so we decided to go check out some other places. We started at the Statue of Liberty.

"Dude, it makes you wonder how in the world France got that thing there" said Espeon

"They took it in pieces and built it here" I said

"Is there any digimon here?" asked Skipper

"I don't see anything" said Blazekin

"That thing is really scary" said Treeko

"Why?" I asked

"I'm scared of giant, green statues" said Treeko

"Don't be scared, dude" said Espeon "It's like, not going to do anything to you. In fact, I think it looks totally radical"

"I don't" said Treeko

"We should keep looking for that digimon" I said

Like I said, why does it always have to be New York City?

Then, out of nowhere, something washed up on shore. It was a seal looking creature that was white, had my kind of face, and had red hair that stuck out of the top of its head. It was holding a walkie-talkie.

"I doubt I'm going to find anything in this city" said the digimon

"Keep looking, Gomamon" said the voice from the walkie-talkie "As long as those pokemon are out there, we're doomed. We need you to find them and take them out"

"Right" said Alias Gomamon. Then he hung up.

"Dude, he must be looking for us" said Espeon

"I guess he is" I said

Then, I noticed that Skipper was missing! We started to look around us to see where he went. Then, Blazekin spotted him going to that digimon.

"Skipper! Don't!" I said, but he didn't listen

"Hey" said Skipper "you wouldn't happen to see any digimon around here, would you? You see, my friends and I are trying to find them, and defeat them"

"You!" said Gomamon "You're one of those pokemon, aren't you?"

"Yes I am" said Skipper

"Well, you found the right guy" said Gomamon "I am that digimon that you are looking for! I can't let you all be running loose to foil our plans, so, I'll do us a favor and get rid of you before you do anymore things!"

"Hey, Umbreon! This guy says he knows where he is" said Skipper

"Skipper, look out!" I said

But it was too late, Gomamon pushed Skipper into the water.

"Skipper, that is the digimon that we're looking for" I said "Attack him!"

Skipper did as I said and hid underwater. Gomamon looked around him to find him. Then, Skipper popped out of the water and used Dive.

"Ow, you're better than I thought" said Gomamon "However, I will not be defeated that easily"

He started glowing. "Gomamon Digivolve too…" then, he changed shape. He had a walrus-like shape to him, and had a horn on his head, he was bigger, too. "…Ikkakumon!"

Ikkakumon attacked Skipper, but Skipper jumped out of the way. Then, Ikkakumon sent a giant wave towards Skipper. Skipper countered it by doing Surf. The two tried hard to push the wave to the other, then, the wave hit Skipper. Skipper fell into the water. Ikkakumon got cocky and said "Is that it? That was easy! Who wants to go next?"

Then, Skipper jumped out of the water and used Dive and knocked Ikkakumon into the water. Then, Skipper finished him with a powerful move……… he used Tackle.

Then, Ikkakumon fell into the water, even though he was technically already in the water, and changed back to Gomamon.

"Ow! You, you, defeated me! How?" said Gomamon

"I don't know" said Skipper "Now, can you tell us where that digimon is?"

"Skipper, you…" I said

"Are you talking about Tentomon?" asked Gomamon "Yes, he's in this city somewhere"

"Thanks" said Skipper

"There are two digimon in this city?" I asked "Why is it always places like New York City? Try something else, like Atlanta, or Toronto, or London, or Nashville!"

"Dude, forget about what city it is and let's find that other digimon" said Espeon

Espeon was right, I was getting a little over board about what city it's always in.

"He's right, guys" I said "Let's go find Tentomon"

"Can we go fast" said Treeko "That statue is making me want to go pee!"

"It's making me want to go take a dump" said Blazekin

"Then go to the bathroom, there's one in that building" I said

"Too late" said Treeko and Blazekin

After being disgusted by what Treeko and Blazekin did, we got Skipper and headed deeper in the city to look for Tentomon. Little did we know that Gomamon had left back to their base to warn their leader about us.

To be continued…


	6. Another New York Battle

The First Mission Part VI:

Another New York Battle

Yep, you guessed it, we went looking for Tentomon. Anyway, we started heading deeper into the city looking for this guy. It was hard for us because we didn't know what the guy looked like. In fact, we didn't know what any of the digimon looked like, until we battled them, that is. Anyway, this was the big city, lots of buildings. Nothing but buildings and people, no digimon around. I started to think that Gomamon was bluffing, but just to be safe, we kept looking for him. Then, I heard a buzzing noise.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" I asked

"What are you talking about, dude?" asked Espeon

"That buzzing noise" I said

"Oh, that noise, I like, totally hear it, too" said Espeon

"Me three" said Skipper

"Me four" said Blazekin

"Me eight and ½" said Treeko

Okay, so, the others for sure didn't think I was crazy, nor did I…unless we all were crazy, which we're not. We all heard the same buzzing noise. We looked around, but found nothing. Then, we started to follow it. It lead us to the park where it was the loudest, but no one was there… well, no one beside us and the people. Then, I looked up and saw a red blur in the sky. I knew it wasn't my imagination.

We started looking in the park, but nothing was found.

"Where it he?" I asked "He's got to be here somewhere"

"Dude, let's start asking people" said Espeon

"Excuse me" said Skipper tapping my shoulder "You haven't seen a digimon named Tentomon around here, have you?"

"Skipper, it's me" I said turning around

"You're Tentomon!" said Skipper

"No, it's me, Umbreon!" I said

"Oh, really?" said Skipper

"No, Skipper, I'm Tentomon and I'm here to kill you" I said out of sarcasm

"Holy crap! You're Tentomon!" said Skipper

"No, Skipper, I was being sarcastic" I said

"Really?" asked Skipper

"Yeah, so go ask someone else" I said

"Okay" said Skipper

Skipper walked away, turned around and gave me another tap on the back.

"Excuse me" he said "You haven't seen a digimon named Tentomon around here, have you?"

"Go ask someone over there" I said

"Okay" said Skipper

"Looking for someone" said a voice

We all looked up and saw a red, fat, bug-like creature with one claw on each hand, flying in the air.

"Yeah, have you seen Tentomon around here?" asked Skipper

"I'm Tentomon" said the bug

"Really" said Skipper

"Yeah, really" said Tentomon "Weird isn't it?"

"Stand back, Skipper" I said "I've got this one"

I jumped up to attack him, but he shocked me with electricity. Then, I decided to use secret power to stun him, then I used Bite to knock him down.

"So, are you going to Digivolve or what?" I asked

"Great idea" said Tentomon

He started glowing and said "Tentomon Digivolve to…" then, he turned into a giant, blue, bug-like creature, a thin one to be exact, he had four arms, and he had a mouth with sharp teeth and a helmet that covered his eyes "…Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon (Yeesh that's a mouthful) started to attack me. I jumped out of the way to dodge it. Then, he started to try to electrocute me. He hit me with his shock. Then, I used moonlight to recover myself. Then, I used faint attack, but he dodged it. Then, I used secret power to stun him; then I used faint attack. It hit him well. Kabuterimon fell on the ground and turned back to Tentomon.

"Why, why did I lose?" asked Tentomon

"Because, we're skilled" I said

"Darn you! The next digimon won't be that easy" said Tentomon "Bon voyage"

Tentomon flew away.

"Hey, guys, I got him" I said

"Dude" said Espeon running to me and Skipper with Treeko and Blazekin "We, like, totally missed it!"

"You sure did! It was awesome" said Skipper "Tentomon digivolved and he tried to shock Umbreon! But he used faint attack to finish him!"

"What are you talking about?" I said "It was short, it didn't even go half a paragraph! Come to think of it, this whole chapter was half as short as the previous ones!"

"Dude, I'm sure the writer was in a hurry" said Espeon

"Why?" asked Treeko

"Because, it was probably about 11:00 when he wrote this" said Espeon

"Really?" said Treeko

"Yeah, he must be sleeping right now" I said

"Where to next?" asked Blazekin

"The last place to go, the Himalayas" I said

"Dude, it's like, high up there" said Espeon

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked

"No, not really" said Espeon

Ignoring Espeon's reaction, we headed to the Himalayas to find the last digimon.

To be continued…


	7. Fire and Ice

The First Mission: Part VII

Fire and Ice

So this was it, the last digimon before we face the one behind all this. We went to the Himalayas to find out what was there, but boy was it cold! I mean, there was nothing much colder than this, outside of the artic mission that we did later on where we met other people. Anyway, we started climbing some mountains since it was the only way to go. We reached the top of a small mountain, where it was steep enough to stand.

"It's cold up here!" said Skipper

"Yeah, it's like a volcano!" said Treeko

"A volcano?" I said "It's negative forty degrees up here!"

"Totally agree, dude" said Espeon

"Can we find that digimon now? I'm freezing!" said Blazekin

"Blazekin, can you melt the ice so I can swim?" asked Skipper

"No" said a voice from behind "that would ruin my style!"

We turned around and it was a wolf-like creature with two legs, a fur coat, had a symbol on his stomach, a little fat, and a horn on his head.

"That was way too easy" I said "Who are you?"

"I'm Gobumon" said the digimon "The second-in-command of the big 7, and your last digimon to fight in your lives"

"We'll see about that, Gobumon" I said

"Yeah, dude, because Blazekin's up next" said Espeon

"I am?" asked Blazekin

"Yeah, everyone's fought except you" said Skipper

"Yay! I'm going to fight! I'm going to fight!" sang Blazekin

"Get ready for my ice moves" said Gobumon

"Come on, Blazekin! This'll be a piece of cake! Use your fire moves!" I said

"Fire moves? Oh, crap! Better digivolve" said Gobumon

Then, Gobumon started glowing "Gobumon, digivolve to…" Then, he had a more wolf-like appearance than before, he had four legs this time, and his fur coat actually turned into his skin, and he was vicious looking "…Garurumon!"

Garurumon fired an ice blast from his mouth, but Blazekin used fire blast to counter it. Then, Garurumon used a more powerful ice blast, and froze Blazekin, and ran away.

"The chicken" I said "Come on, guys, lets thaw Blazekin!"

We all tried our best to thaw Blazekin, but Blazekin wound up thawing himself out with his heat.

"That was cold" said Blazekin

"I know, Blazekin" I said

"That was cool!" said Treeko

"Dude, that was unradical" said Espeon

"You said it" I said

"I'm going after him! He stole my cookie!" said Blazekin

"You had a cookie this whole time?" I asked

"I think so, or was it a ball of lint that looked like a cookie?" said Blazekin

"Well, either way, you can't catch up to him now, he's probably half way to the top of the mountains by now" I said

"I know how to catch up to him" said Skipper "Get some boards"

I though this was classic, Skipper actually had an idea. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I went with it. We all grabbed some boards that were ironically there from wiped out snowboarders and waited for Skipper's instructions.

Then, out of nowhere, Skipper used a powerful Surf attack and we all were surfing, in the Himalayas.

"CALABUNGA, DUDE!" yelled Espeon at the top of his lungs

Then, we saw Garurumon running, and as we went over him, Blazekin produced a powerful fire blast and hit Garurumon directly. Garurumon fell in the snow, burned to a crisp, and turned back into Gobumon.

"Ow, that was short" said Gobumon

"Okay, you, now tell us, what's going on?" I asked

"Okay, I'll tell you" said Gobumon "This is a distraction"

"A distraction?"

"Yeah, a distraction. Everyone you faced was a distraction. Back on the poké islands is where our base it. There we came up with a devise that could destroy all the pokemon as we know it. If you don't hurry and destroy it, it could result in your doom! I bet you guys can't destroy our boss, though, he's tougher than me, so good luck"

"Wait, we've fought all the digimon, one each, can you take the spell-thing off us so we can work as a team again?"

"Fine, you can. You're going to need all the help you can get anyway"

"Then do it!"

"I already did"

"You did? You barely did anything!"

"Yes I did"

"When?"

"Just now"

"How"

"Like that"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You're not bluffing"

"No way"

"Positive"

"Okay"

"So we can"

"Yes, as a man"

"are you sure"

"For sure, brochure"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So we can work as a team"

"Oh, yeah"

"Oh y…"

"You're wasting precious story time. And, the longer you wait, the closer the devise gets to destroying you"

"Okay"

I turned around, but then I turned back and said "Positive?"

"Let's go, Umbreon" said Espeon pulling me

So, then we figured it out that we've been had! We had to hurry back to the poke island to save the world of pokemon.

To be continued…


	8. The Last Digimon

The First Mission Part VIII

The Last Digimon

So this was it, we finally found out what they were up to. We returned to the poke islands to find out that there was a battle going on there. We tried to slip through just so we couldn't be caught in the middle of it. It was luck for us, that means that there wasn't many digimon at the base there, it was going to be easy for us, that's what we thought at least. We found the digimon base in the middle of a canyon.

"Well, guys, this is it, we're going down there" I said

"Dude, we're going down there?" asked Espeon

"Yep"

"But, it's like, high and stuff" said Espeon "We're not going to jump, are we?"

"We might" I said "You don't have a problem with the height, do you?"

"Uh… Totally not, dude" said Espeon "Like, totally cool with jumping off a… high… cliff"

"Good" I said "Alright, we go in, stop the device, and get out, got it?"

"Yep" said Skipper

"I got it" said Blazekin

"I got it! I've been having this bad itch on my butt all day, but I got it now!" said Treeko

"That's nice" I said

Instead of jumping off, we climbed down so we couldn't get hurt. Espeon was shaking on the way down saying "It's okay, Espeon, you're going to be okay, dude"

I ignored him, and we carried on. When we got down, the entrance opened and we quickly hid. Out came some digimon saying a pokemon joke, that was supposed to be offensive, but it really wasn't. We went inside before they could notice; there wasn't a lot of digimon in the building because they were out fighting. We decided to avoid cameras just to be safe, we finally found the device, it was a nuclear bomb that only affected pokemon. As I read on the label. It also said "Warning: CHOKING HAZARD – Small parts not for children under 3 yrs"

We tried the best we could to disable the device but then, we heard a voice.

"I know you're in here" said the voice "Show yourself!"

Then, all the sudden, the device lifted and revealed our hiding spot. We saw who the voice was on the platform. It was an orange dinosaur-like digimon.

"You!" said the digimon "You must be the ones to foil my plans, the pokemon!"

"Give it up! You failed" I said

"Do you know who I am?" said the digimon "I am Augumon, the leader of all the digimon, and your worst nightmare. I've heard that you've defeated my best digimon, well, they're no match for me! I'm going to be different"

"You're Santa Clause" asked Skipper

"Yes, Skipper, he's coming to town to give you gifts" I said sarcastically

"Oh, can I have my present?" asked Treeko

"I'll give you a present!" said Augumon.

He started glowing "Augumon digivolve to…" he was bigger and more dinosaur-like, he looked like an orange tyrannosaurus rex with a brown helmet "…Greymon!"

Greymon fired a giant fire blast, but Skipper doused it with Surf. Blazekin knocked Greymon off the platform with earthquake then hit him with aireal ace. Then, Espeon used swift to hit him, then Treeko used Giga drain to absorb him and I used faint attack with Espeon's helping hand. Then, we all attacked together.

"Gah, you're better than I thought" said Greymon "But it isn't the end"

He glowed again "Greymon digivolve to…" then he had metal areas with a metal helmet, he also had a mechanical arm and chest "…Metal Greymon!"

"Uh oh, we're in for trouble" I said to myself

Metal Greymon whipped us with his tail and we all fell to the ground, then he yelled "Nipple blaster!" and his chest opened up and two missiles hit us with an explosion.

I thought we were done for then. That's when I had an idea.

"Hey, guys, I've got a solution" I said

"What, dude" Asked Espeon

"Follow me"

Then I yelled to Metal Greymon "Hey, Metal Greymon! Bet you can't hit us again!"

Then, he started firing missiles out of his chest everywhere, and we tried our best to dodge them. Then, at one point, we jumped on top of the device and tricked Metal Greymon into shooting it, then we got out and sealed the room until the gas dissipated.

"NOOOO!" yelled Metal Greymon turning back to Augumon from the explosion "You've destroyed my beautiful device!"

"No, Augumon, you did" I said

"I'll get you for this" said Augumon

Then, the entire base fell apart, it was about to explode! So, we all evacuated before it exploded on us. Then, we ran away.

We did it! We saved the pokemon. We were talking about it until we ran into someone.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am a secret agent working for the secret agency" said the secret agent

"Okay" I said

"I couldn't help but notice how you destroyed the digimon's base" said the agent

"Are we under arrest?" asked Skipper

"No, you're not, I want to ask you something" said the agent

"Okay" I said "What is it?"

"Go to the base in the civilized island, there you will see a secret base where you will meet a man codenamed: Q, he will tell you what needs to be told. Hurry, this agent will explode in no time at all"

Then, we ran away and he blew himself up.

"Poor guy" I said

"Dude, why'd he do that?" asked Espeon

"Maybe because he's stupid" said Blazekin

"Maybe" I said "Let's go"

We went to the civilized island where we saw the base, there we met Q.

"Greetings pokemon" said Q

"You must be Q, right?" I asked

"Indeed" said Q

"Is Q your real name?" asked Skipper

"No it isn't" said Q

"Then what is?" asked Treeko

"That's is top secret" said Q "Now, we couldn't help but notice what you did to the digimon and we were very impressed, I was going to ask if you were interested in joining the secret agency"

"It would be an honor, right guys?" I asked

"Totally, dude" said Espeon

"We can be secret guys?" asked Blazekin

"Cool!" said Skipper

"Secret… Agent man, secret… agent man!" sang Treeko

"If you are interested then good, it's a high paying job and very intense. You would be very interested, so is it good for you?" asked Q

"Yes, it would" I said "My name is Umbreon

"I'm Espeon, dude" said Espeon

"I'm Skipper the Mudkip" said Skipper

"I'm Blazekin" said Blazekin

"And I'm Treeko" said Treeko

"That's wonderful" said Q "Your job will start tomorrow"

Then, Q was lowered down a hidden elevator.

"Did you hear that? We're like, totally secret agents now!" said Espeon

"Now that we're secret agents I think we need a name" said Skipper

"What will we call ourselves" asked Treeko

"That's hard" said Blazekin

"I know what we'll call ourselves" I said "We'll call ourselves the Pokeagents"

It was then on that we, the pokeagents, went on missions around the world, defeating digimon and saving pokemon, and that's how we got started. Umbreon, signing off.

The

End


End file.
